


Dim the Lights

by Anonymous



Series: Five Nights One-Shots [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blind Character, Bonnie-Centric, Drabble, Gen, Human(oid) Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), If you dont like this fandom, Why are you here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bonnie wakes up.
Series: Five Nights One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852657
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Dim the Lights

When Bonnie woke up, it was to a cold and pitch black room.

He could hear someone calling his name- how did they know he was here if he was shut off?- and a hand on his back.

He heard a grunt exit his voice box as he shifted a bit, lifting his head- which felt surprisingly light? He didn't think too much about it- and looked around for a sliver of light in the room.

Nothing.

He should probably listen to the person speaking to him, then. 

"Bonnie? Are you awake?"

He shuffled a bit, growing nervous at the sound of desperation in the other persons voice, which he now recognized as Freddy. Why was he desperate?

He took a breath to cool the vents in his chest cavity.

"Yeah I'm-" Bonnie cut himself off when he heard the sound of his voice.

Why was it so glitchy?

He lifted his arm up to his face- okay. There were now two things wrong with this situation.

Where was his arm?

That question hung over him as he paused, not listening to the others in the room, barely processing the voices of Chica and Foxy.

Maybe they had to detatch his arm? It shouldn't have been able to be detached, though.

He instead raised his right arm to his face- what the fuck?

What the fuck?

This... Where was he? Where was his face and arm?

Why were his face and arm gone?

He let his arm drop and started listening to the voices.

"Bonnie...?"

"Can he not hear us?"

"His ears won't seem to be too damaged, so he should be able to."

"Wha-" he cut himself off, still not used to his voice. "What happened...?"

There was a tense silence for a few seconds then, nobody really wanting to speak up.

"We're in a parts and service room." Freddy finally spoke up, the leader he is.

"Okay, but is there a light in here? I can't see anything."

There was another silence then, this one borderline suffocating. Nobody spoke up for another few seconds, this time longer than the last.

"Lad, the light is on."

....What?

"Are- are you guys pranking me? You can stop now, I fell for it. Please turn on the light." He had a weird sort of desperation in his voice, heard even through the glitch.

"Bonnie, we're so sorry."

That was the last sentence he had to hear before he slumped against the wall and powered off.

**Author's Note:**

> haha I wrote this on my phone gg  
> Might also change the title later, idk  
> Sorry if it seems too spaced out or anything, hopefully you are reading on your phone so it looks better, but oh well.  
> I might add another chapter or two? Maybe even make a series, and the next one with Marionette.  
> Tell me what you think! I know the fandom isn't active, but if anyone does read this, tell me!
> 
> Also, I was inspired by a video on youtube called "The Lost Tape of Withered Bonnie"


End file.
